


Suspicious Circumstances

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-06
Updated: 2009-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's suspicions are probably well founded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicious Circumstances

**Title:** Suspicious Circumstances  
 **Author/Artist:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s)/Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) 'S prompt #35: Chocolate Frog  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Length:** 100  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Summary:** Harry's suspicions are probably well founded.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Notes:** Yay, fluff!  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Suspicious Circumstances

~

Harry rummaged through the box, suspicious. “That's funny.”

Severus continued reading.

“Don't you want to know what's funny?” Harry asked.

“Not particularly.” Severus turned a page.

“My Chocolate Frogs are gone.”

“Perhaps they hopped away.” Severus smirked. "One of the dangers of consuming energetic sweets, I imagine.”

Harry glared. “Have you seen any?”

“No.”

“I'll have to buy more,” Harry murmured. Walking over to Severus, he moved the book aside, sliding into Severus' lap. “Want to go to Honeydukes with me?”

“I was reading!” Severus snapped, nevertheless allowing Harry to steal a kiss.

Pulling back, Harry grinned. “Fine, chocolate breath.”

~


End file.
